


Just A Normal Monday Morning

by CallMeHopeless



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pining Viktor, Shyness, Train Ride, Viktor and Yuuri are absolute geeks, Viktor and Yuuri are around the same age, Viktor likes making lists in his head, Viktor with a 'K' though, Yurio has had it with them, Yurio is really good at matchmaking, oblivious yuuri - Freeform, they don't ice skate professionally but love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeHopeless/pseuds/CallMeHopeless
Summary: When exchange student Viktor gets on the train in Detroit on monday morning, he sees a fellow exchange student: Yuuri. Unfortunately for Viktor, he'd fallen in love with him on the first-day-of-term-event. Unfortunately for Viktor, Yuuri was extremely clueless. Fortunately for Viktor, it was the Monday morning that another fellow international student, Yuri Plisetsky, decided to show up on their way to university.





	1. Chapter 1

When Viktor hopped on the train at the very last second before the doors closed, he stopped short for a moment. It was in the middle of the day and there weren't many people around but Viktor's eyes were glued to one person and one person only.

He was doing his international experience in Detroit, before finishing his bachelors degree in Russia and at the beginning of the term, he had encountered another exchange student. They had sat together by accident at the welcoming event and had talked for a moment.

This is what Viktor knew:

 

  1. the other's name was Katsuki Yuuri.

  2. he was japanese.

  3. he loved ice skating (as Viktor did)

  4. when he laughed his whole face lit up




 

And here is another fact that Viktor had to finally admit to himself when he started feeling an ache whenever he saw the other boy:

 

  1. he was really quite lovely and Viktor had fallen for him harder than a rock from the rooftop of a multistorey building.




 

Which was kind of a problem. He really didn't think of himself as shy or self-conscious but he was really very intimidated by Katsuki Yuuri.

It didn't help that he always seemed to be engrossed in a book and Viktor could count the total of their interactions on one hand.

 

As he stood there, thinking about whether to sit next to Yuuri or not, he thought about the upcoming end of term. He hadn't felt like this in a very long time and that Yuuri managed to make him blush was a miracle especially since they didn't really know each other. After the term was up, Viktor would be flying back to Russia. It was now or never. On the bright side, if Yuuri rejected him, he soon would be very far away indeed. 

So he made up his mind and sat next to Yuuri. The boy looked up from the thick volume he was reading and pushed his glasses back up.

“Oh, Hi Viktor,” he smiled before continuing to read.

“Hi,” Viktor started, conjuring up his most charming smile.

“What are you reading there?” he asked and leaned right into the others personal space. He noticed that Yuuri didn't move away (not that there was that much space but still) and closed the book for Viktor's better inspection.

“It's science fiction,” he said sheepishly and blushed a bit (which of course was one of the cutest things Viktor had ever seen and he had to restrain himself from telling him).

“Do you like science fiction?” Viktor asked, hoping to finally initiate a normal conversation that lasted longer than five sentences and hopefully ended with a date. To be quite honest, he would even take a “see you later” at that point because that meant that they would _see_ each other later.

Yuuri nodded furiously.

“Love it. Star Trek is my absolute jam,” he said and blushed some more.

“Er, I mean...”

Viktor just laughed.

“So you're a proper nerd then?”

“I guess...” Yuuri trailled off and stroked his book fondly.

Viktor exhaled audibly.

“Me, too. Although I'm more of a Potterhead to be absolutely honest. How unbelievably cool would it be when we could wave a wand around and could make stuff happen?” he asked excitedly.

Yuuri laughed.

“That would be really cool. So you're a proper geek as well, then. Not taking into account the ice skating, obviously. Because I'm not sure how much geekier that would make us.”

“Ice skating is not geeky, is it?” Viktor asked, pretending to think and then shrugged, silently doing a triple Lutz in his mind because Yuuri _remembered_ that he liked the sport as well. 

“Oh well, I don't care really.”

Yuuri nodded at him and smiled.

After a moment of silence, he opened up his book again and continued to read.

Viktor felt heat rising in his cheeks as he tried desperately to come up with another topic.

_You should ask him to ice skate with you_ , he thought. _Just ask him._

Just as he wanted to open his mouth again however, he was absolutely captivated by how Yuuri's mouth seemed to silently mumble the words as he was reading. His brow was furrowed in concentration.

Viktor couldn't but stare at the boy next to him and especially when the very rare winter sunlight beamed through the window, the only word that came to mind was: _beautiful._

He endulged in another moment of simply sitting and watching Yuuri before the doors opened at the next station and the spell was broken by a person taking a seat in front of them.

“Yo,” that someone mumbled.

Viktor looked up and saw another exchange student, whom they had started calling Yurio for the sake of not having two Yuuri's in the exchange program.

“Yurio,” Viktor exclaimed happily even though he felt somewhat deflated. He was just about to ask Yuuri to go Ice skating with him. He swore, he really was.

Yuuri looked up and smiled at the newest addition to their group.

“Morning,” he said before turning back to his novel. 

“Did I interrupt something?” Yurio asked sceptically as he took in Viktor's slightly flustered appearance.

“No.”

“We were talking about ice skating,” Yuuri added.

“And about how geeky it is.”

Without taking his eyes from Viktor, Yurio said:

“Really. So you're both into ice skating. Me, too. We should go together sometime.”

That made Yuuri snap his book shut again and look at Yurio excitedly.

“Really? That would be absolutely wonderful! I haven't been _once_ since I'm here!”

“Yeah, it will be fun,” Yurio smiled.

“Right, Viktor?” he smirked and Viktor glared back before he grit out: “Quite.”

Completely unaware of the silent conversation his two companions seemed to have with their facial expressions, Yuuri asked:

“How about this weekend? I'm free Saturday! Oh, maybe we could grab a bite to eat afterwards!”

Yurio chuckled darkly before putting on a disappointed face.

“I'm really sorry but Saturday is not good for me. Maybe the week after that. But I bet Viktor here has nothing to do, right Viktor? You told me yesterday how your weekend was wiiiiide”- he gesticulated widely - “open, so I think you two should give it a try and I will join you another time. Give you a head start and all that,” he winked.

“Well, okay,” Yuuri said turning to Viktor:

“How is Saturday?”

Trying to feign nonchalance (and by the look on Yurio's face failing miserably), Viktor answered:

“Saturday is fine. Shall I pick you up at your dorm? How about the Japanese place around the corner for dinner?”

Yuuri nodded excitedly.

“Yes, please, they have amazing katsudon! Oh I love katsudon. My family has an onsen and my mum makes it for all the guests.”

Viktor asked: “Oh, really?” even though he already knew that. Of course he knew that. On day one, when Yuuri had introduced himself, Viktor was absolutely enraptured by the boy and could remember every single detail of what he had spoken of. If he concentrated, he might even be able to remember how many times he'd said “uhm”.

They smiled at each other until their stop was announced. Only then, Viktor dared to look at the younger student in front of them and found him looking from him to Yuuri and back.

When they got off the train and Yuuri walked a couple of steps in front of them, the blonde hissed:

“You owe me Nikiforov. There is your chance, don't blow it.”

Then he walked a little quicker to where Yuuri stood, waiting for them.

Viktor made another list in his head. Reason why this Monday morning didn't suck as much as usual Monday mornings:

  1. the sun bounced off Yuuri's hair and it looked absolutely stunning.

  2. He had a date

  3. Yurio, for all his faults and bad temper, was one of Viktor's favourite people in the universe.

  4. He had a date

  5. He really hoped that the staff at the Japanese restaurant didn't remember him coming once a week, always ordering the katsudon.

  6. HE HAD A DATE.




 

And if anyone were to point out that it wasn't what people _usually_ would consider a date, he would just smile and ignore them. Because that's what one Viktor Nikiforov did when people told him things he didn't want to hear.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue:**

 

When Viktor woke up on Sunday, it took a while for him to fully remember the day before but when he did, he smiled contently and snuggled back into his pillows.

It had been awkward when he had showed up at Yuuri's door, both of them mumbling, never looking the other in the eye and finally leaving together.

Going ice skating had turned out to be a lot of fun and Viktor really couldn't get enough of how Yuuri looked when he glided over the ice. To him, it looked absolutely breathtaking.

Over the course of them being at the rink, Viktor had made a new list.

  1. He loved how effortless Yuuri looked while skating

  2. Yuuri's hand in his when he had stumbled, made him think he had died and gone to heaven

  3. Yuuri's gleeful smile brought him right back to reality

  4. There was a pain in his chest at the thought that this could be the first and last time he was able to be with him.

  5. There was absolutely no mistake: Viktor had the hots for Yuuri _bad_.




 

Slightly dishevelled and happy, they had walked into the Japanese restaurant and _of course_ the waitress had called Viktor “Katsudon-boy”. Yuuri, instead of laughing at him, had lit up and asked if katsudon was Viktor's favourite food as well. Viktor almost couldn't hear himself over the sound of his heart beating faster and faster: “Yes.”

Viktor was very happily munching on his bowl of rice and meat when Yuuri suddenly put his chopsticks to the side and fixed Viktor with an inquiring look.

“Can I ask you something?” he finally said tentatively.

“Yeah, sure,” Viktor said, taking a sip from his drink only to almost spit it back out when Yuuri asked:

“Is this a date?”

Viktor coughed and wailed around until he seemed to have recovered.

He coughed again for good measure.

“Er, would you want it to be a date?” he glanced up and looked straight into Yuuri's serious face.

“Yes, absolutely. I would love it if it was one.”

Unbelievingly, Viktor's eyes went wide and he just stared at Yuuri for a moment.

“What?” he finally asked and Yuuri instantly began to fidget.

“It's just, you're... you're always reading and never... never talking to me?” Viktor continued, still not believing what he had heard. His fingers itched and he wanted nothing more than to move them over to where he saw Yuuri's hand rest on the table and touch it.

Yuuri had blushed wonderfully before admitting silently:

“That's because I'm comfortable enough around you to read... With everyone else, I feel the need to... just, be there. And I hate it. And when you're there, I can just... I can be who I am and just... continue to read, feeling so much safer because you're there next to me,” he finished lamely and stared at a point above Viktor's head.

The smile that spread over Viktor's face was painful but he would have never admitted it. As if controlled by some invisible force, his hand moved over Yuuri's and linked their fingers together. Confused, Yuuri stared at their joined hands.

“Does that mean...?” he started.

Viktor nodded.

“Yes, yes this is a date. Very much so. Date is the exact right word for it, date, date, date.”

Yuuri laughed out loud.

“Now you say it too much, it will get weird.”

“What? Date? No. It won't. It's getting more wonderful the more I say it. Date, date, date...”

They sat there for a while, simply staring at each other and squeezing the other's hand in turns.

All in all, it took them more than three hours to finish their dinner and Viktor felt like he could fly.

He walked Yuuri back to the entrance of his dorm before he noticed Yuuri turning shy once more.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” he asked excitedly, not wanting to ruin the evening with an awkward moment.

Yuuri shrugged.

“I don't know yet, what are you doing?”

“I was thinking we could see a film or something,” Viktor suggested not able to contain the absolute happiness that was painfully evident on his face.

Yuuri smiled excitedly and nodded once.

“Sure. Do you maybe want to text me, so we can, you know, talk about it?” he asked and got his phone out.

Viktor mused that if his smile got any wider, it would split his face. Also, it got very exhausting but he just couldn't stop.

He typed his phone number into Yuuri's phone and called himself before getting his phone out to check whether the call had reached him. Demonstrative, he showed his display to Yuuri before saying:

“I'll text you.”

Yuuri nodded and looked like he wanted to go in but stalled.

Viktor took a deep breath, took a step forwards and pecked Yuuri softly on the lips. Just when he was about to move away, Yuuri put his hand on his neck and pulled him back in. This time, the kiss lasted longer and was even sweeter.

When they parted, Viktor let out a low giggle and blushed.

“I'll see you tomorrow, Katsuki Yuuri,” he said before walking away backwards, never loosing sight of Yuuri.

The other boy giggled and called after him:

“Turn around, you'll bump into something!”

With that, Viktor did as he was told and walked home. Right after opening the door however, he got his phone out and sent Yuuri a text message:

 

_Good date :) x_

 

He then went straight to bed, still smiling.

 

On Sunday morning, he made another list. One that helped him remember the kiss they had shared. The title was “Five things that don't taste half as sweet as Katsuki Yuuri's lips”

  1. chocolate

  2. strawberrys

  3. cupcakes

  4. caramel

  5. sugar




He had just completed the list when his phone vibrated. He took it from his night stand and almost squealed with glee when he saw who it was from:

 

_Good morning, sleepy head. Can't wait to see you later. X_

 

He almost started another list: “My favourite five texts in the world” but then noticed that he only had one. Yet. He lay back, smiling, hoping that the day would go by faster so he could snuggle up to Yuuri in a dark theatre and just _be_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, my friend kept nagging me throughout the week that I didn't tell how the date went so I thought I'd do this... Hope you like it :)

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of witnessed something similar this morning (though without the much needed interference by someone like Yurio...)and it was so unbelievably cute that I simply had to write about it. I hope you like it!


End file.
